Ode to the Gallantry
by miyazaki aika
Summary: Kisah tntang perjalanan siwon sebagai anak yang sudah terpilih dan diramalkan dalam salah satu puisi china /Chap 1 ini pairnya masih TaoRis, tapi sebenarnya main cast nya itu SiBum.


_**Ode to the Gallantry**_

sumarry: Bertamu ke negeri Zhao dengan topi berantakan, lengkung goloknya mengkilap laksana salju, menunggang kuda putih bersadel perak, berderap cepat bagai bintang jatuh, tiap sepuluh langkah satu nyawa melayang, berkuda ribuan Li tanpa henti.

Disclaimer:Ferdinnand Leonardo + Miyazaki Aika, terinspirasi dari majalah Gallantry karangan Jin Yong, tapi isinya kami ubah semua, cuma beberapa yang sama.

Main Cast : Siwon, Kibum (SiBum)

Other: sementara di chap 1 ini masih Kris dan Tao (TaoRis)

Chapter: Bab 1 chapter 1

Genre : prolog ini genrenya Supernatural, mistery. nanti pas masuk chap inti baru ada romance-nya.

Warning: Sho-ai/yaoi, OC!

Rated:T

Note: **_INI YAOI JADI DILARANG KERAS BUAT PARA ANTI YAOI UNTUK MEMBACANYA! DON'T LIKE DONT READ... IF YOU DON'T LIKE CLICK BACK! DAN LANJUTKAN HIDUPMU!_**

* * *

**BAB 1 (CHAPTER 1)  
**

_** Kuil Siaulim (Shaolin) **  
_

Burung-burung berterbangan kesana kemari dengan cepatnya tak perduli akan hembusan angin yang berbeda haluan dengan mahluk bersayap itu. Air, Api, angin menerjang seluruh isi dari kuil shaolin itu. Semua biksu dan para penduduk mencoba untuk bertahan diri dari kondisi yang tengah dihadapi. Musuh-musuh seperti telah di program untuk tak berbelas kasih. Membunuh, menyerang dan bertahan hidup. Hanya itulah isi otak mereka sekarang. Tak ada lagi kebaikan hati yang tertanam, hanya...hampa. Mereka seperti mempunyai visi dan misi tersendiri pada saat ini _'Tak ada yang bertahan jika yang lain bertahan' _Itulah visi dan misi mereka saat ini, Bertahan hidup, membunuh, menyerang. Tak ada yang mempedulikan keselamatan orang lain, yang ada hanya diri mereka sendiri. Bertahan hidup untuk sesuatu yang bersifat sementara. Kekuasaan.

Di dalam satu-satunya kuil yang masih berdiri kokoh, seperti memancarkan kesombonganya pada bumi. Terdapat seorang kepala Siaulim bernama, Shin Dong Hee sedang terduduk di tengah-tengah patung Buddha yang menjulang mengalahkan tinggi lelaki paruh baya itu, Shin Dong Hee mengatupkan matanya dan menempelkan telapak tangannya ke telapak tangannya yang satu lagi, posisi orang berdoa, itulah yang sedang dilakukannya. Berdoa untuk situasi luar kuil itu kepada sang kuasa yang dipercayanya.

Kembali lagi diluar kuil, delapan belas orang perunggu yang dikenal sebagai pelindung terkuat siaulim menghadang serbuan lawan demi melindungi pagoda Buddha. Melindungi dengan raut wajah yang tak terbaca, seperti ingin memusnahkan siapa saja yang berusaha berniat buruk pada pagoda Buddha yang sudah lama menjadi tempat mereka dan melindungi penduduk yang berusaha bertahan hidup.

'**_WUSH'_**

**_'BRAKK'  
_**

Tameng raksasa 'es dan api' menyambar lurus menghancurkan segala benda yang mengahalang sebelum melayang di udara. Dua pendekar muncul mengendarai tameng itu, salah satu pendekar itu memakai baju biru dan mengendarai tameng es, sedangkan pendekar yang mempunyai badan tambun berpakaian merah mengendarai tameng api. Kedua pendekar itu terbang mengendarai tameng masing-masing dengan smirk yang berteger dibibir mereka serta pandangan yang tajam, seperti bisa membunuh orang. Jelas sekali Ginkang **(1)** mereka sangat hebat. Sepasang pendekar ini berani menyerang kuil siaulim. Orang sakti dari mana mereka?

Pendekar berpakaian merah dan berbadan tambun yang mengendarai tameng api mengumpat pelan. 'Biar kami yang buktikan...' dan dilanjutkan oleh pendekar berpakaian biru yang mengendarai tameng es '...Siaulim hanya omong kosong!' Mereka langsung menuju delapan belas manusia perunggu penjaga siaulim. Kedua pihak kini berhadapan langsung, siap menyerbu lawan masing-masing.

Melihat musuh yang mendekat, kedelapan belas manusia perunggu pun membuat formasi. Kedelapan belas manusia perunggu itu berjaga ketat di posisinya. Cahaya keemasan yang berasal dari tubuh mereka dan kekuatan yin dan yang dari tubuh mereka membuat formasi.

'JANGAN BIARKAN MEREKA MENDEKAT!' Teriak kedelapan belas manusia perunggu itu bersamaan. Tujuh puluh dua jurus sakti siaulim yang menakutkan segera dikerahkan. Tapi musuh -kedua orang tadi- bernyali besar dengan tetap mempertahankan serangan mereka.

'Masing-masing bunuh sembilan orang!' Bisik dan seru pendekar es pada si pendekar api.  
'Kita adu cepat' Balas pendekar api itu, seperti menganggap remeh serangan manusia perunggu yang sakti.

Dua orang melawan delapan belas jagoan siaulim... Jelas siapa pemenangnya bukan?

Di dalam pagoda siaulim, Shin Dong Hee yang sedang bersemedi dan berdoa pada buddha, dikejutkan oleh bawahannya yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Firasat buruk..." Ucap bawahan Shin Dong Hee yang bernama Lam Yip Hing (OC). Seharusnya Yip Hing yakin dengan delapan belas orang perunggu-tapi, ia justru merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah dialaminya.  
"Benteng pertahanan sudah dihancurkan musuh." Lanjutnya, membuat Shin Dong Hee terkejut.

"Apa!? Sudah dihancurkan? Tak mungkin!" Ujar Shin Dong Hee. Api yang membara mengahantam masuk ke dalam pagoda siaulim.

'DUARRR'  
Tujuh belas pusaran beku bercampur panas masuk ke dalam pagoda dengan kekuatan yang maha dahsyat. Angin es dan api hanya menyambar sisinya, bermaksud agar Shin Dong Hee tau kalau pendekar-manusia perunggu-yang sangat dibanggakannya ini memang hanya serangan unjuk gigi.

'ZRASSSS'  
Suara retakan batu itu pertanda jika patung buddha telah retak karena serangan tiba-tiba dari pendekar es dan api itu.

"BAIK! KALIAN INGIN BIKIN ONAR?" Ujar Shin Dong dengan penuh amarah. Di tangan kirinya terkepal mengeluarkan cahaya biru, pertanda lelaki itu benar-benar marah.

Shin Dong lalu mengeluarkan kekuatan dari tangan kirinya tadi, membuat barang-barang yang hancur di sekitarnya semakin hancur. Nasib siaulim bergantung pada dirinya. Shin Dong menarik sifat welas asihnya dengan marah, dia mendobrak atap pagoda dengan kekuatan yang berasal dari tangan kirinya yang mengeluarkan cahaya kebiruan tadi. Puncak ilmu Ih Kin Keng **(2) **dikeluarkan Shindong dengan perasaan marahnya yang sangat besar.

"Berapa jurus kau bisa bertahan?" Sinis pendekar api yang di sebelahnya terdapat pendekar es dari atap pagoda yang telah runtuh.

"Kura-kura botak! Mau keluar?" Ejek pendekar es pada Shindong yang ingin keluar dari pagoda itu melewati atapnya.

"Kurasa tak sampai tiga jurus!" Jawab Shin Dong  
"Jurus pertama!" Ujar Shindong sambil melajukan serangan keras. Tinju Shin Dong yang mengandung kedhasyatan jurus Ih Kin Keng meleset!

"Bing he huo de zuhe**(3)**!" Ujar kedua orang pendekar jahat itu sambil mengarahkan penyerangan terhadap Shin Dong.

"Gangti mianyi **(4)**!" Balas Shin Dong dan menangkis perlawanan musuh dengan prana tubuh sekuat baja. Tapi sial! jurus gangti mianyi tertembus!

'Dahsyat sekali' Pikir Shin Dong.

"Jurus Kedua! Jurus Bing he huo rong cheng yiti **(5)**!" Ucap kedua pendekar jahat itu.

'BRAK' Tubuh Shin Dong seperti tertusuk beribu golok tajam.

Cikal Kung fu kolong langit yang di pakai Shin Dong, di siaulim, pusat ilmu bela diri tionggoan, kini kebesaran namanya dihancurkan oleh penyerang yang tak jelas asal usulnya.

"Botak! senang berkenalan denganmu!" Ucap pendekar es pada Shin Dong yang sudah tak berdaya.

"Pulau Hiap Khek?!" Tanya Shin Dong memastikan.

"Tanggal delapan bulan dua belas datanglah ke pulau Hiap-Khek untuk bubur La Pat!" Seru pendekar es.

Tanpa mampu membalas serangan, Shindong terbaring tak berdaya di tanah beralaskan serpihan kayu yang retak akibat pertempuran dahsyat tadi.

"Medali pengganjar dan medali penghukum, karena seluruh bulim takan lolos dari kami. Mereka harus terima!" Ujar kedua pendekar jahat itu. Dan setelah itu mereka pun pergi dari situ meninggalkan Shindong.

Kedua utusan pengganjar dan penghukum ini memaksa berbagai aliran termasuk Shin Dong , untuk datang ke pulau Hiap-Khek To. Jika menolak, perguruannya akan dibumi hanguskan! Mereka yang mau datang ke pulau yang sebelumnya belum pernah terdengar itu, tak pernah ada kabarnya. Setelah tragedi Siaulim medali pengganjar dan medali penghukum muncul tiap dua belas tahun. Selama tiga puluh tahun kedua utusan misterius pulau Hiap-Khek To identik dengan kematian dan kejahatan.

Lima tahun lagi sampai tahun ke empat puluh. Tokoh Bulim sadar, pergi ke pulau Hiap-Khek To sama dengan mati, tak datang pun bakal mati. Harapan pun tertumpu pada orang bertabiat aneh. Dia hidup menyepi di sebuah puncak gunung yang mencakar langit, bernama...

Mo Thian Kay.

Orang menjulukinya: Pertapa Mo Thian, Shim Chang Min.

Shim Chang Min menguasai sastra dan Kung Fu. Sikapnya arif bak dewa, suka membela kebenaran dan membenci kejahatan. Semua orang Kang ouw segan mendengar namanya. Akhir-akhir ini ia hanya turun gunung untuk melakukan dua hal penting. Shim Chang Min yang menguasai beragam ilmu, pernah membuat tuga medali Hian Tiat Leng **(6)** yang diberikan pada tiga orang yang pernah menolongnya. Pemilik medali itu boleh memintanya melakukan satu hal.

Perguruan pemegang medali pertama habis dibantai aliran sesat Mokauw. Ketua perguruan itu meminta Shim Chang Min membalaskan dendamnya: Shim Chang Min seorang diri menyerang dan membantai tiga ribu pengikut aliran sesat itu.

Yang kedua adalah jendral penjaga benteng perbatasan. Saat pasukan suku Bakbar menyerang pertahanannya sedangkan bantuan belum tiba, dia minta pertolongan Shim Chang Min. Shim Chang Min menghabisi seratus ribu musuh hanya dengan tujuh ratus prajurit.

Dan, yang ke tiga tak pernah menggunakan medali ini sampai akhir hayatnya. Ketika jatuh ke tangan orang Kang ouw, setiap orang memperebutkannya. Hal ini menyulut persaingan sengit di bumi.

_**Xia Ke Xing**_

_**Bertamu ke negeri Zhao dengan topi berantakan,  
lengkung goloknya mengkilap laksana salju,  
menunggang kuda putih bersadel perak,  
berderap cepat bagai bintang jatuh,  
tiap sepuluh langkah satu nyawa melayang,  
berkuda ribuan Li tanpa henti.**_

_**Setelah tugas selesai ia kibaskan lengan bajunya,  
dirahasiakannya diri dan namanya,  
di saat Luang meneguk arak bersama Xin Ling Jun,  
pedang ditanggalkan, lutut diluruskan.  
**_

_**Membujuk Zhu Hai dengan perjamuan,  
keras upaya menasihati Hou Ying,  
mengutarakan janji dengan sulangan tiga cawan arak,  
mempertahankan kedaulatan negrinya.  
**_

_**Setelah mata berkunang kuping pun panas,  
semangat pun membara,  
menyelamatkan negri Zhao dari kepungan pasukan Qin,  
dengan serangan menggetarkan.  
**_

_**Selama beribu musim semi kedua pahlawan ini,  
masih tetap menggemparkan kota Da Liang.  
**_

_**puisi "Xia Ke Xing"  
adalah puisi buah karya penyair terkenal masa Dinasti Tang  
Bernama: Shin Dong Hee  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

Setelah tiada pun, nama pendekar harum di kenang, sebagai pahlawan kebanggaan dunia.

Dua orang yang mendeklamasikan puisi "Hiap Khek Siang" adalah dua orang yang berkuda di tengah hujan salju. Kuda yang berwarna hitam bernama "Awan hitam menyelimuti salju", Kuda lain berwarna putih bernama "Kelinci kemala berkaki hitam". Keduanya adalah kuda pilihan yang sangat langka di kolong langit.

Wu Yi Fan atau Kris yang menunggangi kuda hitam itu merupakan majikan perkampungan Hian Soh Ceng. Gagah berani dan sangat membenci kejahatan. Dia suka menggunakan baju hitam berlambang naga. Ilmu pedang keluarga Mo Kiam (Pedang Hitam) dikuasainya. Di pinggangnya terikat pedang hitam. Kebenaran dibelanya dengan ini sehingga kalangan Kang Ouw menghormatinya.

Huang Zi Tao, 'Istri' Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris yang mengendarai kuda putih. Lelaki satu ini berwatak halus dan penuh kasih. Keluar masuk perkampungan Hian Soh untuk mengabdi pada suami dan mendidik anak. Suka mengenakan baju putih dan pedang putih Peng Swat Sin Kiam (Pedang sakti salju beku). Orang-orang menjuluki pasangan ini 'Mo Pek Siang Kiam' (pasangan pedang hitam putih)

"Sumoay **(7), **Hau Kam Cip di depan adalah tempat yang disebut Shin Dong Hee dalam syair puisinya!" Ujar Kris pada Tao.

"Aku khawatir golongan_ Golok Merah_ mendahului kita." Ujar Tao.

"Ya, laporan itu memang benar." Ucap Kris.

"Hmm..."

"Jangan cemas, aku pasti bisa mendapatkannya. Ayo!" Seru Kris.

.

.

** Hau Kam Cip**

Kehidupan di Hau Kam Cip terusik. Toko-toko tiba-tiba ditutup secara paksa. Di bawah terpaan angin, ada seorang anak yang menyaksikan kekacauan itu. Dialah anak yang diramalkan oleh Shin Dong Hee pada syair puisinya, walau pun orang-orang tak tahu akan hal itu. Anak itu bernama...

Choi Siwon

~_**tbc~**_

* * *

**_a/n: KYAA! SAYA BALIK DENGAN FF BARU # FF colab ke dua dngn sepupuku! :)) walaupun sepupuku yang di sebut sedang berhambur dengan tugas kuliahnya yang berjibun buakkaakkakakak. Untung aja ni Fic dari dulu sudah di buat, iseng-iseng ya di Publish! wkwkkwkw ini FF terinspirasi dari majalah china berjudul Gallantry karangan Jin Yong yang tentu saja isinya di translatin oleh sepupuku secara dia mandarinya keren banget - -". Tapi isi majalah gallantry sama FF ini beda kok!_**_**  
**_

**_Oh ya, puisi di atas itu sebenernya ciptaan Li Bai (Li Po) berjudul Xia Ke Xing (perjalanan sang ksatria)  
_**

**_Ket:  
_**

**_(1) pengendaraan terhadap tameng yang membutuhkan keseimbangan.  
_**

**_(2) jurus perubah otot  
_**

**_(3) Serangan gabungan es-api  
_**

**_(4) Jurus yang digunakan untuk membuat tubuh kebal dengan senjata  
_**

**_(5) jurus es dan api meleleh menjadi satu  
_**

**_(6) medali besi hitam  
_**

**_(7) Adik seperguruan  
_**

**_akhir kata,  
_**

**_mind to RnR?  
_**

**_pai-pai! ^_^  
_**


End file.
